valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/The Three Steps of Love/Killers
2b3f7-Toujou. i will kill any aw/faw i see, i will also be sending as much as possible. * 51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... Frequent senders?? I'll send you back... * 6rk0t - AWK will kill any AW sent and am also a FAWT~ * 4irgx - EYTakuFAW, GMT+2. Trader playing all day long (long live the holidays). Wanting to rank, send AW or FAW of any levels. I'll send back as many FAWs possible depending on your logins and sends. * 5qe6p - Yui, GMT +8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. * 50su5 - Hoping to rank this event mostly active looking for senders and traders =) dont send me FAW if i have Off on my name TY * 5c9pe - Sarayu, UTC-5 need FAW/AW senders. priority on FAW, but will kill ur AW's (only lv 200 with >80% hp) if I have bp * 3qvlc - Corn@FWK , GMT +8 in need of FAW senders , will rush for the witch as soon as i see , check every 1-2 mins * 4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze/Blaze_FAWK || GMT+10. Please respect the fact when I am ‘OFF’, other people need faw/aw too! *'5hkhe '- Yukiane - FAWK/Trader - Will always 'trade and share FAWs with active traders and sender *'61ojl - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Consistently in the top 160s. *27kh8 - SonataSchaf AWK / FAW-100,000,000 - 400,000,000 / Send back if you are in the first five :P *'6mfkp - Lune' - FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for top 500 or better. Dont add me if you are not trying to rank as well please. I want friends to help rank and that will help me as well. *6r5u0 - Tuna AW/FAW Killer and Trader. I'm very active and will send my FAW back to those who send it to me. * 2qxpm - Alaska - Active throughout most of the day, looking to trade for those able. * 3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ. F/AWK, I also send my stuff. Active whenever possible (24/7). *5chhx - 김치 FAWK - spam me with FAW ! *5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF / any other status | AWK and occasional FAWK | GMT+1 * 5bdrp - Phoenix (in Japanese) F/AWK, will use more than one BP if fail and would send FAW to those who send to me. * 6ime1-Star FawkOn/off, faw trader will flee when reach 5 turns or when ace it. Active all day until midnight or when i put off got abt 80+ light swords and 20 normal swords to rank this event and will kill any faw u send, GMT +8 thx * 3sn5y - Seish Please read my wall! I have a few slots in my comrades open for some senders. * 64l5j - Eis | Killer, but mostly trader. Top 300. I send only full soldiers faw. Looking for FAW only senders and traders. Please be very active * 63ys6- Nid; F/AWK. Really want the HUR cool buffer! :( *'5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK' - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them and have the BP! *5ongy - Nina - Pls Send me AW and FAW *5kon6- EY\(-.-)/ - send me all your AW and FAW! ! ! * 6hpny - KyonKunAWK (GMT-7) - Looking for FAW/AW Senders. Active most of the day. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 2q90e - MSdd gmt+7 send me faw i'll finish it, looking for top 300 please help me * 53vqu - Reika - F/AWK. will kill with every bp i have, active everyday, casual player. i don't rank, but i would appreciate if you would be my sender. i would want to be of help. feel free to add me if you ever need a FAWK :) will do my very best to assist you! i deeply apologize in advance if i don't have enough comrade slots for you.. * 5t65j - Asthenia - F/AWK. Will murder F/AW even if it costs me 10+ BP, active pretty much all the time. I'm trying to get the top 500 for the first time, and would greatly thank anyone who helps me. I have over 120+ light valk. swords and 25+ regular swords. Feel free to add me. <3 * 684b9 - H i r o i - F+AWK. FAW Trader as well. :) Willing to kill any HP AW and do my best against FAW if she doesn't AoE me. =/ * 2pkvx'' - ''F/AWK'' ''- GMT+2 - Looking for senders, plenty of swords. Last event ranked 380, help me rank < 300. thanks * 5ffil - Xzin - GMT+8 - FAWK. Active all day. Will send back FAW. * 6lu30 - Shiva - GMT-8, but active throughout the night. FAWK, will help with AW. *6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5ww26 - AWK and Trader. *4mom4 - GMT+9 - F/AWK and trader. I'm very active and looking for top 300 this season. i will send back my faws ro those who send f/aws to me. i have over 300+ light sword and 60 normal sword and i'm going to use most of them in this season. feel free to add me *4hspo - か. - UTC +8 - F/AWK.